1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing assistance to customer service representatives. Specifically, the preferred method comprises providing the assistance through a web-based application, wherein said application supplies the representative interactive video and information to assist in the diagnosis of customer's remote equipment and in the sale of products and services to the customer.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic systems are sold to consumers with the promise of telephone based 115 customer service to support that consumer. In other words, when the consumer buys an electronic device, he is also provided with a phone number he can call for assistance in using the device. For example, many homes have purchased satellite television systems. Once purchased, the satellite reception dish must be installed, the tuning box must be hooked between the satellite dish and the television, and service must be established. While this may have seemed easy to the consumer before making the purchase, he may need help with the tasks once he has gotten home.
Customer service operations are common for most large companies. Training customer service representatives is time consuming and expensive and retention for complex goods and services varies greatly amongst individuals. Especially when the underlying goods are complex, the average customer service representative can be easily confused by a consumer's questions. Such confusion leads to inaccurate advice being provided and ultimately to unhappy consumers. Further, for complicated devices such as satellite systems the average customer service representative cannot remember the many complexities encountered with different brands. Thus, a need exists for a method of assisting a consumer service representative by providing him/her with the needed information to assist a customer.
Many customer service operations use manuals to allow the representative to look up answers. However, the manuals can not be updated easily. Further, it may take longer than an impatient consumer can wait before the answer is found. Thus, a need exists for a method of providing frequently updated information to a representative.
Another function of the customer service representative is to sell the consumer services. To carry-on the satellite television example from above, the consumer buys the equipment, but then must also purchase service. This is accomplished by calling in to a central service center and placing the order. Service may come in many different packages, with one package focused on sports, while another may be focuses on movies, and yet another on educational programming. The pricing of each package may change frequently. Promotions may run, providing a discount to the purchaser of multiple packages and so forth. The multitude of options is difficult to track, and even more difficult to properly convey to the service representatives given the duty of making the sale and properly completing the order. Thus, a need exists for a method and apparatus for keeping the representative up-to-date on pricing plans and other information important to the consumer's purchase. In the same vein, disclaimers and other information concerning the consumer's rights or serviceability are often required. Ensuring that the representative provides this information each and every time he interacts with the consumer is very important. Thus, a need exists for a method of ensuring that the representative is provided with a script of necessary text to speak during his interaction with the consumer.